militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
14th Air and Air Defence Forces Army
| branch = Russian Air Force | type = Air army | command_structure = Central Military District | garrison = Yekaterinburg | commander1 = Lieutenant General Alexander Tatarenko | notable_commanders = }} The 14th Air and Air Defence Forces Army ( ) is an air army of the Russian Air Force, part of the Central Military District and headquartered at Yekaterinburg. It was formed in 1998 from the 14th Separate Air Defence Army when the Russian Air Force was reorganized to combine both Air Force and Air Defence Forces units. It was redesignated as the 2nd Air and Air Defence Forces Command when the Russian Air Force reorganized its armies into commands in 2009, but returned to its original name in 2015 when the commands became armies again. History It was formed in 1998, Air Forces Monthly reported in its August 2007 issue, from the 14th Independent Air Defence Army of the Russian Air Defence Forces (the former Soviet PVO) at Novosibirsk, the 23rd Air Army of the Russian Air Forces from Chita and the 50th Independent Air Defence Corps also from Chita. Despite the service of the 14th Air Army in the Second World War, much of the background of the new formation rested with the 14th Army of the PVO. The 14th Independent Air Defence Army was formed from the 14th Corps of the PVO at Novosibirsk, and included the 38th (HQ Novosibirsk), 39th Air Defence Corps (HQ Krasnoyarsk), 50th Guards Air Defence Corps(HQ Chita),See Holm, http://www.ww2.dk/new/pvo/50ogkpvo.htm. 50th Guards ADC was activated on February 2, 1986, in Atamanovka, Chita Oblast, from the 16th Guards Air Defence Division. and 56th Air Defence Corps (HQ Semipalatinsk) of the PVO,Michael Holm, 56th Air Defence Corps as well as the 41st Air Defence Division, in 1988.Feskov et al 2004, p.152 In 1988 five fighter regiments were part of the army. Fighter Regiments of the 14th Army PVO 1988 (Source Feskov et al. 2004) The new army was given the title of 14th Army of the Air Force and Air Defence (14 A VVS i PVO). Its zone of responsibility covered the huge area of the Siberian Military District, AFM said, and its headquarters was located in Novosibirsk. AFM also said that the aircraft were concentrated in the southern part of the territory, along the border with Kazakhstan and Mongolia. In 2007 the commanding officer of the 14th Air Army, AFM also reported, was Lieutenant-General Nikolay Danilov. The most important force, AFM noted, within the army was the 21st Composite Air Division, which operated a Sukhoi Su-24M tactical bomber regiment, a Su-24MR reconnaissance regiment and a Su-25 attack aircraft regiment. The division was stationed in the eastern part of its responsibility zone, near the Chinese border. The army was disbanded in 2009 by being redesignated as the 2nd Air and Air Defence Forces Command. It was reformed in August 2015. Lieutenant General Alexander Tatarenko took command in January 2016. Structure 2007 *'14th Air Army - Novosibirsk' **21st Composite Air Division - HQ at Dzhida; ***2nd Bomber Aviation Regiment - HQ at Dzhida - Su-24M;http://www.ww2.dk/new/air%20force/regiment/bap/2gvbap.htm ***266th Shturmovik Air Regiment - HQ at Step', Oloviannaya - Su-25; ***313th Reconnaissance Air Regiment - HQ at Bada - Su-24MR; **120th Guards Fighter Aviation Regiment - HQ at Domna, 27 km southwest of Chita - MiG-29; **712th Interceptor Aviation Regiment - HQ at Kansk (air base) - MiG-25PU, MiG-31; **137th Independent Composite Aviation Squadron - HQ at Novosibirsk Tolmachevo Airport - An-26; **Army Aviation component ***337th Independent Helicopter Regiment - HQ at Berdsk - Mi-8, Mi-24; ***112th Independent Helicopter Regiment - HQ at Chita - Mi-8, Mi-24; **Two SAM regiments and four radar units Notes References *Air Forces Monthly, July & August 2007 issues. *brinkster.com/Vad777 Category:Air armies of the Russian Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2009 Category:1942 establishments in the Soviet Union